The Rebellious Rise: Chapter 6
Mackenzie Ravel The New Recruit I hear my mother's voice,waking me up. "Mackenzie! Wake up! I'm here!" said Eris as I rose from my bed. "Mom? Mommy!" I said as I jumped out of my bed to hug my mom. "Hi Mackenzie ! How are you? How's the Rebellion? Do you finally have a boyfriend?" asked Eris with such an ecstatic tone. I hate it when my mom asks if I have a boyfriend. It's just so annoying. "Oh I'm doing swell ,mom. The Rebellion is also on its way and No. I don't have a boyfriend." I reply . "Shame. You know.....Phobos has told me about that nice boy named Duke. He's your friend right?" remarked Eris as she sat on my red bed. "Oh my Gods..... What has Phobos told you?!" I yell. "Well.... You've been spending a lot of time with him lately and always eating with him." answered Eris. "Well....he is a good friend of mine and we do train and practice a lot together but there's nothing between us. I swear mom." I stated. "You know you can tell me everything, Mackenzi-Ow!"added Eris as she bumped her head on my headboard. I felt my heart skip a beat as the secret panel on my headboard fall down revealing my picture wall. Every person I cared for had a picture on it. My mom,dad,my old friends in the Hunters of Artemis, and a picture of Duke and me smiling with an epic explosion at the back. "Now... This picture says another story." said Eris as she pointed to Duke and mine's picture. "Ok.... Maybe I do like Duke......" I reply as I felt the blood rushing to my face. "Ayeeeeeeeee! Oh my Gods Honey ! Oh my Gods Mackenzie!" squealed Eris as she jumped up and down. "Ohhh Mackenzie! How long have you liked him? I have met him and he seems to be a good guy and he is quite handsome. I totally approve if you date him!" said Eris as she continued to jump up and down. My mom is kinda too interested in my love life. Sometimes it gets too annoying but I know that she is just trying to be a good parent. "Umm......it's been a few months....3 ....I guess...... And I don't wanna think about it mom. I think he might like Ari or something. Plus I guess he would never be interested in me you know... In a romantic way.Just friends." I answer. "Never say never, Mackenzie. I might even ask Philia to help with this.You are my daughter and of course you have inherited my goo-Deimos what are you doing here?" said Eris before hse was cut off by Deimos as he bursted in the room with a bouquet of roses. "Hello Eris. I h-heard you w-were here and so umm.......here." stammered Deimos as he handed the bouquet to my mom. "oh uh... Thank you.They're lovely."replied Eris. "So Eris....do you want to go on a date with me?" asked Deimos as he stared at the ground. I was speechless. Deimos is still trying to woo my mom and is now asking her on date. My mouth was just wide open. "Umm..... Ok....sure.." said Eris . "Oh look at the time , chaos isn't gonna manage itself you know. Deimos just Gaea message me the details. Bye." added Eris before she kissed Deimos on the cheek and poofed out. "Yes! Yes! Gotta tell Phobos!" exclaimed Deimos as he ran out of my room. "Oh my Gods. Too much for one morning."I said before I took a shower and headed for breakfast. "Hey Phobos! What's for breakfast?" I asked as I walked in. Kathy , Ari , and June were already eating. "oatmeal!" yelled Phobos. "Hey Ken. Where's the bacon?" remarked Duke as he entered the mess hall. "Supplies are critically low and we only have oatmeal left." replied Phobos as he placed a glop of oatmeal in my bowl. "I'm gonna send you to get supplies soon. Now if you excuse me I have to plan some things." said Kathy as she exited the room. "I'm gonna go to McDonalds. Anybody coming with me?" Asked Duke as he checked his wallet. "I will! Just let me get my wallet." I answered. "No. Umm... Let me treat you to breakfast." said Duke as he grabbed my hand. "Awweeee......Duke and Mackenzie sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" chimed June. "Cut it June. " I hissed. "Just admit it Mack. You and Duke are dating." said Ari. "For the last time, I am not dating Mackenzie! We are just good friends. " yelled Duke. "Exactly." I agreed. "Then why are you still holding his hand?" said Ari with a smirk. "Oh. Uh.. Didn't notice. " said Duke as he let go of my hand turning a bit crimson. "I'll get my wallet." I said as I headed out of the hall. I quickly ran back after getting my wallet. "Let's go." said Duke as we headed to the door. "Thank God that McDonalds is just a block away." I said as we silently walked together. We both suddenly heard a roar of a hyperborean giant around the corner. "Hey it's Joe the Greek speaking giant." I said as I saw him attacking a demigod. "hi Joe! Γιατί επιτίθενται αυτό ημίθεος?" asked Duke. "Δρούσε ύποπτη γύρω από την έδρα." replied Joe. "Hey! I heard about you guys. The Rebellion. I want to join in."said the young demigod. "I hate my dad! A-Ares!" added the demigod. "Everybody hates him." I replied. "Joe, Please Stop. We will take him to the HQ." I said and Joe nodded and left. "Well ... I guess we are brothers...... What's your name bro?" asked Duke. "Caleb Reynolds." answered Caleb as we took him back to HQ. Category:Caleb Reynolds Category:Duke Monroe Category:Eris Category:Phobos Category:Deimos Category:Joe Tanaka Category:Ari Queen Category:Kathy Castellan